


Five Things Tony Didn't Know

by TinyAndAngry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1, 5+1 Things, AJR references, Anxious Peter, But peter is dumber, Daphne Dreams from Fly By Night, Devil by Arms Akimbo, F/F, F/M, For Good from Wicked, Gay Peter Parker, Harley is here, I change some things about Homecoming lmao, I just like Peter singing lmao, I'm Jewish and Gay and wanted this, Irondad, Jewish Peter Parker, John Mulaney References, Karma by AJR, M/M, NOT endgame compliant, Not Infinity War compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Not compliant at all really, Pepper Potts knows all, Peter Is Amazing, Peter has real anxiety, Polylingual Peter, Polylingual Peter Parker, Quadlingual Peter Parker, Self-Indulgent, There's no such thing as quadlingual, Trans Peter Parker, Transgender Peter Parker, harley is dumb, not civil war compliant, spiderson, tony is Trying His Best, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyAndAngry/pseuds/TinyAndAngry
Summary: And the one thing he didAKATony is learning stuff about Peter and the rest of the team helps him figure out something important





	1. You Didn't Know?

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this bouncing around my head for a long time. I originally came up with the five things during dinner at a Thai restaurant with my friend, but that was a while back. After a year at a school where I'm minoring in creative writing, I felt like I could finally write this correctly.

Tony would like to say that he practically knows Peter Parker inside and out. The two were so close that the billionaire considered the young vigilante his son. Peter was an open book and Tony could read him easily, but the genius was quickly being proven wrong on that fact.

  
Friday was going okay for Peter. Flash hadn’t been the biggest dick today, he had gotten a 100 on his Spanish quiz, and Happy was picking him up to bring him to the tower, where he stayed every weekend.

  
The junior was standing outside the doors of Midtown with Ned and MJ when Flash had walked out of the school with his little posse of rich kids behind him.  
“Who’re you waiting for, Penis Parker?” Flash jabbed. “Your parents aren’t coming to pick you up anytime soon.”

  
Peter had to keep a hand on Ned to keep his friend from trying to punch Flash. MJ just flipped the bully off as he walked to his nice car.

  
“Peter, you should just beat him up already,” Ned pleaded to his friend.

  
“I can’t do that!” Peter countered.

  
“Yes, you can!”

  
“Spiderman can,” MJ butted in, “but Peter Parker can’t.”

  
Ned sighed as Peter nodded toward the girl in acknowledgment. The tech genius didn’t argue with his friend again, but Peter could tell that he wanted to. Before Ned could get anything out, though, Happy pulled up and honked, a signal for Peter to get moving.

  
“I’ll see ya later, Ned!” Peter exclaimed, doing the secret handshake with the boy. As he walked off to the car, MJ flipped him off.

  
“Bye to you, too, MJ!” Peter called back happily as he got into the car. He situated himself and buckled up, placing his bag in the seat next to him.

  
“Hey, Happy!” Peter exclaimed.

  
“That your girlfriend?” Happy teased gruffly, giving Peter no greeting back.

  
Peter’s face flushed as he shook his head. Happy gave a snort and the young vigilante looked out the window. He felt really uncomfortable with the man saying that. Why did straight have to be the default? Why couldn’t he just be friends with a girl?

  
The vigilante popped in some earbuds and shuffled his music, not really caring what was on. He just wanted a distraction from his discomfort. Just before he was going to zone out, watching the scenery go by, his phone buzzed with a text. He looked down at the screen and gave a light smile, one which Happy almost missed.

  
Happy put the divider up and didn’t bother watching Peter any longer, instead electing to call Tony.

  
“What’s up?” Tony asked over the call. “You pick up Spider-kid?”

  
“Uh, yeah,” Happy replied, “that’s the problem.”

  
“Is there something wrong with Peter?” the man questioned urgently.

  
“Kind of. He’s not talking my ear off. He’s not talking at all.”

  
“I’ll talk to him when he gets here,” Tony replied and ended the call. Happy was satisfied enough with that answer.

  
Meanwhile, Peter continued smiling and typing away at his phone, the device buzzing back every few seconds. It only made the boy’s heart eyes grow wider.

 

 

harley <3: hey babe. Just landed in nyc

  
pete: yesss i cant wait to see you

  
harley <3: it just sucks we cant see each other until tomorrow :(

  
pete: yea :( i wanna see you sooner

  
harley <3: but it is closer than we’ve been since we saw each other in DC soooooo..

  
pete: i mean yea lmao

  
harley <3: are you patrolling tonight

  
pete: ofc

  
harley <3: maybe you could drop by our new house!!!!!!!!

  
pete: harley youre a fucking genius

  
harley <3: i know

  
harley <3: besides somebody has to make up for you being a dumbass

  
pete: :(

  
harley <3: love you <3

  
pete: love you too <3

 

 

Just as the text conversation ended, the car pulled up at the tower. Peter barely noticed until he looked up for a split second and realized they were there. He unbuckled and grabbed his backpack. The boy left the car with a cheerful goodbye to Happy, obviously in a much lighter mood than he had been when the car ride started.

  
Peter walked into the lobby with a large grin and a bounce in his step-- after all, he was going to see his boyfriend of one year and eight months that very night.

  
Nobody gave the young boy any looks as he swiped his card, which Tony had insisted on being Spider-Man themed, and made his way into the private elevator. Peter started humming as the elevator ascended, only to be interrupted by a certain AI.

  
“Good afternoon, Peter. You appear to be very happy today,” FRIDAY said with a hint of amusement in her tone.

  
“Hey, FRI!” Peter exclaimed, “I’m just having a really good day!”

  
“I’m suspecting it has to do with a certain Mr. Keener,” the AI responded. Peter blanched, sputtering and stammering, but not quite making coherent sentences.  
“Does Mr. Stark know?” Peter finally managed to choke out.

  
“I have chosen not to divulge that information to him until you are ready,” FRIDAY assured the seventeen-year-old boy, causing him to let out a sigh of relief.

  
“Have I ever told you how much I love you, FRI?” Peter uttered, looking up to the ceiling of the elevator.

  
“Not nearly enough.”

  
Peter could only laugh at the AI’s human-like sense of humor as the elevator finally made it to the top floor of the tower. The young vigilante got out with an even more joyful bounce in his step. He made his way through the hallways of the penthouse until he made it to the door that leads to the lab. Even without his super senses, he could hear Tony’s music blaring from the lab. The music was always a bit overwhelming for the boy and FRIDAY always turned it down right before he walked through the door. It helped the boy and alerted Tony that he was there.

  
The rock music quieted and the door made a ‘woosh’ sound as it opened for Peter. Tony looked up from his project to the teenager.

  
“Hey, Mr. Stark!” Peter exclaimed, neatly putting his bag near the door.

  
“Hey, Pete. I started making some upgrades to the Iron Spider. Also, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Tony?” the superhero greeted the boy.

  
“Not going to happen, Mr. Stark!” Peter replied with a cheeky smile. The genius man rolled his eyes, but there was no real anger or malice in it.

  
Peter practically skipped over and plopped down on a stool next to the genius. Tony began explaining exactly what modifications he was making with the young boy listening diligently.

  
“What about a parachute that can dissolve in water?” Peter butted in, not looking his mentor in the eye.

  
“A . . . parachute that dissolves in water?” the man repeated back, looking at the boy, but he wasn’t able to get the boy to look at him. The boy looked like he was deep in thought, trying to work out exactly how to make his idea work. Tony’s question seemed to sound throughout the room despite the fact that he hadn’t voiced it.  
“In case I get yeeted into the Hudson River again,” Peter elaborated. Tony took in a breath in realization of what the boy was talking about.

  
“Yeah . . .” he replied gently, “Yeah, we should do that.”

  
The two geniuses got lost in their work and only spoke occasionally to add input as to what they should do or to ask the other to pass a tool. There was a tension in the air, though. It felt nearly unnoticeable, but it also hung in the air heavily. It felt like it was suffocating Peter and it kept running through Tony’s mind. Neither wanted to bring it up, though. The longer they put it off, the bigger the elephant in the room got. It was Tony to finally break the ice.

  
“Are you okay?” Tony asked his mentee softly, almost like the boy was fragile. Peter’s anxiety spiked, feeling like he had done something wrong.

  
“Of course. Why?” Peter replied, successfully keeping his anxiety out of his voice.

  
“Happy said you were acting weird when you got in the car,” Tony informed him the boy. Peter’s mood immediately dampened. He looked away from his mentor, biting on his already worn down lip. It was nearly bleeding, but the teen didn’t seem worried, as if he had made his lips bleed a million times before. Tony nearly said something, but wasn’t sure what he could say.

  
“Well, Happy made this comment and it just . . . kinda . . . it’s stupid,” Peter uttered quietly.

  
“If you made you this distraught, then it can’t be that stupid,” Tony told him with a gentle smile. Peter sighed and took in a breath.

  
“He saw me say goodbye to MJ and made a comment about her being my girlfriend and it made me really uncomfortable,” Peter said all in one breath. It was so fast that his mentor could barely catch what he said. Tony took a few moments to process what the boy had told him and then took a second to decide what to tell the boy.

  
“I’ll talk to him about it,” Tony replied,” but if you don’t mind me asking, why did it make you uncomfortable? Is she your ex or your ex-crush or something?”

  
“Well . . .” Peter began, unsure of how to say it. “MJ is basically the queen of lesbians and I’m-”

  
Peter was cut off by the door ‘whooshing’ open and a teenager walking in like he owned the place. Before the boy could even catch a glimpse of the stranger’s face, a very familiar voice rang out.

  
“I’m honestly offended that you didn’t come down when I broke into your garage a few minutes ago . . .” the boy trailed off, staring at Peter.

  
“Harley! It’s so good to see you again!” Tony exclaimed, but then stopped dead in his tracks as the two boys stared at each other. He moved his gaze from one boy to the other as they continued to stay frozen. Tears gathered in Peter’s eyes and his hands flew to cover his mouth in shock. Harley had tears in his eyes, but his arms remained limp by his side. Peter stood up, letting his chair clattering break the silence that had formed. Tony opened to mouth to say something, but Peter practically threw himself into Harley’s arms. The other teen caught the vigilante and they held onto each other tightly. Peter buried his head in Harley’s shoulder and Harley rested his chin on top of Peter’s curly brown hair. Both had tears openly trailing down their faces.

  
Once the two pulled out of the hug, they stayed in front of each other, holding hands together and resting their foreheads against each other's. Peter let out a laugh that mixed with sobs and Harley started laughing, too.

  
“Not to interrupt your moment,” Tony butted in, “but what, and I cannot stress this enough, the fuck?”

  
Peter and Harley pulled away. They stayed side-by-side and held hands, though. Peter began biting his lip again in anxiety. The other teen squeezed his hand in reassurance. The vigilante let out a breath and stopped biting.

  
“Well,” Harley began unsurely, “we met about two years ago.”

  
“Through twitter,” Peter added in.

  
“Because Peter tweeted out some dumb shit about how succulents and cacti are gay culture.”

  
“They are!”

  
“And I direct messaged him to ask him why the fuck he was like this.”

  
“Keep in mind that this was at two am!” Peter informed Tony, trying to keep himself from being embarrassed more than he had to be.  
“And then we kept talking,” Harley continued, ignoring his boyfriend’s comment.

  
“We exchanged phone numbers and skype users after a month. We kept on talking and, about three months after we exchanged, we began dating,” Peter went on.  
“That was exactly one year, eight months-”

  
“And eleven days ago!” the vigilante cut the other teen off. Harley just laughed and looked at Peter softly.

  
“So that’s why you were uncomfortable with Happy calling MJ your girlfriend,” Tony said more than asked. “I just can’t believe I hadn’t figured it out.”  
Peter just nodded as Harley gave out a small chuckle.

  
“I mean, you should’ve known. Pepper knew. Besides that,” Peter told him, “MJ is dating Shuri.”

  
“Makes sense,” Tony said before making a full stop. “Wait! Of Wakanda?!”

  
Harley and Peter just laughed before running out of the lab to go hide. Or maybe go find a place to watch vines and share soft pecks on the lips. Who knows?


	2. Yes, Si, Oui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony really needs to pay more attention, but he's sleep deprived and not as observant as Pepper

Tony had pretty much gotten over the fact that he didn’t know about Peter and Harley dating. Pepper had laughed really hard when she found out that Tony didn’t know. He pushed the fact that Shuri and MJ were dating to the back of his mind, figuring there were more important things to worry about in the meantime. He was sure that there were no more surprises coming his way when it came to the young arachnid.

Oh boy was he wrong.

Tony Stark had absolutely no idea how he had missed this one. He should’ve seen it coming, especially since he was given a hint.

Ever since the whole homecoming incident, May and Tony had decided to take joint custody of Peter and trade off where he stays each week. When the genius learned that Peter and Harley were dating, he realized that it was always Harley that Peter was talking to late at night in the tower. He could never quite make out what the two were saying, but he heard laughing and-- was that singing?

Tony heard light voices coming from Peter’s room as he walked down to the hall to his own to catch up on all the sleep he hadn’t had in the past 72 hours. He heard giggles and, for once, he could hear Peter saying something back.

“Nope. No way. I am not doing that,” Peter spoke defensively, but he had a light tone.

“Awww please?” Tony could hear Harley’s voice on the other side of the video call.

“I will not sing in French for the last fucking time, Keener!” Peter half-shouted, but there was a certain fondness in his tone.

“Please, babe?” Harley begged. Tony could practically hear the puppy eyes from outside the room. He wondered why Harley was so adamant about getting the young vigilante to sing, as Tony couldn’t imagine Peter having a good singing voice, let alone being able to hold a tune.

On the other hand, the genius had never heard Peter sing. He had heard him humming tunes and muttering lyrics under his breath, but never singing a real song. Tony was drawn out of his thoughts and back into reality by Peter’s voice.

“This is homophobia,” Peter accused, “'cause you know I’m a sucker for pet names!”

Harley just laughed at Peter’s complete refusal to sing even a single note.

“Please!” Harley continued, “Please please please please please?”

“Ugh, fine!” the arachnid gave in, fond annoyance laced into his voice.

Tony leaned more into the door, wanting to hear his mentee sing. Maybe Harley wanted Peter to embarrass himself with his bad singing, but the genius just couldn’t see Harley doing that to his boyfriend, especially not after the way the two had acted when they had seen each other the week before.  
  
“What song do you want me to sing?” Peter asked. “I’m always bad at figuring out what to sing.”

“SOS d'un terrien en détresse,” the other teen responded over the skype call.

“Do you want me to have an existential crisis tonight?” Peter asked sarcastically.

“You asked for a song. I gave you a song,” Harley defended. The vigilante sighed, but began humming. Tony fully pressed his ear against the door.

That’s when the singing began, and, oh boy, Tony had never heard anything like it. Peter practically sounded like he could be an indie artist sensation that teenage girls would swoon over all the time. Tony could barely even believe what he was hearing. The boy kept singing for about a minute and a half before cutting himself off.

“Can I stop?” he asked his boyfriend joking.

“No off topic questions. Because I don’t want to. No. Permission denied. That’s an off topic question. Next. You have been stopped,” Harley responded in quick succession. It went silent, leaving the billionaire genius completely confused, but then the two boys burst out laughing. The man decided to just write it off as one of the memes that they’re always talking about.

Tired and confused as all hell, Tony trudged down the hall to bed. He was still debating whether or not to bring it up to Peter later, but he figured that it could wait to be decided until the morning. As soon as his head hit the pillow, the genius was out cold.

The next morning, Tony was going over what happened as he nursed his fourth cup of coffee for the morning. Pepper walked into the kitchen, professional as always, and Tony immediately pushed himself off from where he was leaning on the counter.

“Pepper!” he exclaimed, “I was passing by Peter’s room last night and I-”

“Was eavesdropping?” Pepper finished for him.

“Well, it wasn’t like that,” Tony defended and downed the rest of his cup of coffee.

“Sure sounds like that,” Pepper teased.

“That doesn’t matter right now. I heard him on a video call with Harley,” Tony continued, but Pepper cut him off again.

“Who you didn’t know he was dating until they had a movie-like scene where they ran into each other’s arms in your lab.”

“And Harley was trying to convince Peter to sing,” Tony went on, ignoring her comment.

“Stop right there,” Pepper said in her ‘no bullshit’ voice, “are you about to tell me that you didn’t know he can sing?”

Tony’s looked at his fiancee in shock, unsure of what to say. Pepper sighed and, if she had been on an episode of the Office, she would’ve looked right into the camera.

“You . . . you knew?”

“How did you not?” Pepper exclaimed, “How does Rhodey know and you don’t!?”

“Rhodey knows?!” Tony exclaimed back.

Pepper gave him a blank look and turned around to grab a pre-made smoothie from the fridge. Tony just stood there, still in shock from the information he had been given. Pepper turned back around to her fiancee and shook her head fondly.

“I have to go to a meeting. I’ll see you later,” she said and gave him a kiss on the forehead before walking out and into the elevator.

Tony stood in shock for a few more seconds before muttering about needing another cup of coffee and turning around to make one.

While the superhero worked in the lab, he couldn’t get the young vigilante’s singing out of his head. He couldn’t concentrate on anything he was trying to do. Eventually he gave up and sat back in his chair with an exasperated sigh.

“FRIDAY,” he called out, “bring up all the footage you have of Peter singing.”

He paused for a second, mind racing.

“Including all the audio of him singing in the Spider suit that you can get from Karen.” he added as an afterthought.

“All done, boss,” FRIDAY replied to his request. A holo-screen came up from the table in front of him with a single file with the label ‘Spidey Sings.’ Tony couldn’t help but chuckle at the file that Karen had most likely named. Despite being an AI, she had a fondness for the boy.

The genius sucked in a breath and clicked on the first video. It was a video of him singing while working alone in the lab. He was writing equations on the giant whiteboard that he loved to use. He was humming at first put then it got louder.

“There’s a devil in this town. Swear he’s up to no good,” the video-Peter sang, “name tag says Beverly Hills. Tattoo says North Hollywood.”

Tony watched the boy write equations and sing more before muting the video and setting it aside on the screen. He let the video keep playing, though. He clicked on the next one. It was of his mentee singing over video chat to Harley. They both had soft smiles on their faces.

“I'm a moonbeam in a fog. I'm a stream about to flow. They say New York's dog eat dog. But I'm a secret they don't know. Oh sister look at me. Heading east to NYC. Once you know that you're a bird. You'll soar, you're sure to get real far,” Peter belted out.

“And what are you?” Harley butted in, obviously playing the part of the sister.

“I’m a star,” Peter sang back.

It continued like that, with Peter singing the main part and Harley acting as the narrator and all the other characters.

Tony kept watching the video, absolutely fascinated by the scene and how happy the boys seemed. He was so captured by his not-really-but-kinda son’s singing. He was so focused that he didn’t hear Rhodey come in.

“Pepper told me that you just found out,” Rhodey said, startling Tony so much that nearly fell off of his chair. He whipped around to see his friend leaning against the doorway with a smug look on his face.

“Don’t rag on me,” Tony mumbled, “I already have Pepper doing it enough.”

Rhodey just laughed and pulled a stool up to sit next to Tony. He looked at the screen and saw which one Tony was watching.

“That’s the one where I found out,” Rhodey admitted. “I came in right before Harley butted in to be the sister and watched the entire performance.”

Tony laughed and set the video aside on the screen, scrolling through the other videos in the file until Rhodey stopped him. He pointed at a video on the screen and selected it.

“This is when Pepper and I told him that we knew and he decided to put on a performance for us.”

“I’m hurt that I wasn’t invited!” Tony gasped in mock offence. His closest friend just rolled his eyes and pressed the play button.

In the video, which took place in the penthouse living room, Peter took a deep breath and plugged his phone into an aux cord connected to a small speaker. Pepper and Rhodey were sitting on the couch, waiting patiently.  
“I’m singing ‘For Good’ from Wicked,” Peter told them with a tiny grin.  
An instrumental and continued for a few seconds before Peter began singing. The song started out as nonsense, but started to turn to real lyrics. His voice was shaky and he was still eyeing his audience of two warily. The vigilante closed his eyes and his voice became stronger and stronger until the most intense part. After four minutes, the young genius finished up and took a cautious breath before opening his eyes. Pepper and Rhodey sat still in complete shock.

“Sorry. I know I’m not ver-” Peter started, but was cut off.

“Pete! That was amazing!” Pepper exclaimed with a huge smile.

“I have never heard anyone sing that well!” Rhodey told him truthfully.

“Thanks, Uncle Rhodey. Thanks, mo-” Peter started, but interrupted himself. “Thanks, Pepper.”

The young arachnid bit his lip hard, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. Silence reigned as Rhodey looked at Pepper and the business woman stared at Peter with joy evident in her eyes.

“Peter,” she spoke softly, making him look up, “do you think of me as a mother-figure?”

“Uh . . . yeah,” the boy responded, rubbing the back of his neck. “You’re, like, my business mom who has everything under control. You’ve got it all ready and are prepared to take action, but are still soft and . . . yeah.”

Without missing a beat, Pepper gathered Peter up in her arms, giving him a tight squeeze. You could see a small tear slip out of her eye.

“Pete . . . I can’t tell you how much this means to me. Thank you.”

“Love you, mom,”

“I love you, too.”

Rhodey gave a fond look at the two and grinned. Pepper looked up and motioned for him to join the hug.

“Love you, Uncle Rhodey.”

“Love you, too, kid.”

The footage cut off. Rhodey was staring fondly at the blank screen, the memory replaying itself in his head. His nostalgia was cut off by Tony’s useless stuttering that didn’t form coherent sentences.

“He calls you his uncle!?” Tony exclaimed, “I can’t get him to stop calling me Mr. Stark!”

“Sucks for you, I guess,” Rhodey teased and stood up from his stool. “By the way, it’s past three and Peter’s back.”

The man left before the genius could ask why the young vigilante hadn’t come straight down to the lab. Tony sat there for a few more moments, feeling completely lost and just straight out confused. He eventually just sighed and decided to stand up to go find Peter.

Before Tony reached the kitchen, he heard two people speaking in some foreign language. As he got closer, he realized that the two people were rapid fire changing between French and Spanish. He peaked around the entrance only to find Pepper and Peter talking with smiles on their faces. Finally, Peter said something in French and Pepper stopped, breaking out in laughter.

“No way!” she exclaimed with a huge grin.

“Yes!” Peter exclaimed back.

“How long?”

“For, like, the next year after they met each other!”

“At least they got together!” the business woman said decisively.

“I second that!” the vigilante agreed.

“Who got together?” Tony asked, finally walking into the kitchen.

“Nobody,” Pepper and Peter replied in sync with innocent smiles on their faces.

“Okay, well, ignoring that,” Tony continued, making himself a cup of coffee. “Why didn’t you tell me you were trilingual?!”

“Polylingual,” Peter replied with a sheepish smile.

“Excuse me?” Tony asked.

“I’m polylingual,” Peter elaborated, “I speak English, French, Spanish, and Italian.”

Tony blanched and Pepper laughed before checking her watch.

“I have to go!” she exclaimed. She ran over and gave Tony a kiss on the cheek and gave Peter a quick hug.

“Love you, mom!” the arachnid called after her.

“Love you, too, Pete!” Pepper called back as the elevator doors closed.

“Wait a minute! You speak Italian?!” Tony shouted.

“Uh, yeah. Why?” Peter replied.

“I speak Italian! We can trash talk the team behind their backs when they’re over!” Tony told him happily.

“That’s not very nice, Mr. Stark,” Peter teased with an ‘I’ll tell Pepper’ voice.

“Like you haven’t trash talked me in French with Pepper.”

“Fair point."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for making it through another of my chapters. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll have a new chapter up soon. If you have any recommendations or requests for any other fics, tell me in the comments!


	3. Meet The Pseudo-Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to Wakanda and Tony finally remembers that MJ and Shuri are dating.

Tony was completely sure that all of the surprises of Peter Parker were over.  There were no more. None. Okay, maybe some. Or a lot. Tony wasn’t sure at all, really.

 

About a month after finding out that the young vigilante could sing and was polylingual, the Avengers had decided to visit Wakanda.  It was a half diplomatic trip and half vacation for the group of superheroes. Since Peter was out of school for summer, Tony and May decided to let him go on the trip.  May was also going to take a well deserved vacation to Greece while the group was in Wakanda.

The day of the trip, Peter could barely contain his excitement.  He was bouncing off the walls of the tower. Literally. The arachnid was climbing on the walls of the expensive penthouse and Tony didn’t have the energy to get the boy to stop.  Trust the genius, he had tried.

 

Eventually, Pepper had come into the kitchen to make herself some tea before they all boarded the jet to leave for Wakanda.  When she saw Peter on the ceiling, she gave a fond smile at the boy.

 

“Make sure not to get any dirt or footprints on the ceiling!” she called up to him.

 

“Don’t worry, mom!” the teen called back, “I’m only wearing socks! And they’re clean!”

 

Tony took a sip of his coffee to suppress the urge to scoff.  Why was he still ‘Mr. Stark’ while his fiancee was ‘mom’? Apparently the look on his face was enough because Pepper said something in French to Peter.  He burst out in laughter and fell off the ceiling. The CEO rushed to the vigilante and helped him up from the floor.

 

“Are you okay, Peter?” she asked urgently, looking him over for injuries.

 

“I’m fine, mom!” he exclaimed with a smile, “And I’ve got my healing factor!”

 

Pepper gave a sigh of relief and grabbed her steaming travel cup to start adding honey to the rose tea.  Peter pulled out his phone and began texting somebody, leaving the kitchen practically silent.

“Ya know, kid,” Tony finally spoke up, “if you really miss Harley that much, he can just come to Wakanda with us.”

 

Peter’s eyes widened and a smile spread across his face.  His face lit up with joy, causing both Pepper and Tony to give smiles, too.  What could they say? The arachnid’s happiness was contagious.

 

“Wait! How did you know I was texting Harley?” he asked skeptically.

 

“Anybody could see your heart eyes from a mile away, kid,” Tony teased, causing Peter to turn bright red.

 

“FRIDAY, please tell Happy to pick up Harley and text Harley to tell him what’s going on and to get his bags packed,” Pepper spoke up as she screwed the lid onto her cup and turned around to face the two superheros.

 

“Of course, Ms. Potts,” FRIDAY responded.  Peter’s smile grew impossibly larger as he thanked the two over and over again.

 

Soon enough, Harley, Peter, Pepper, and Tony were on the plane and just waiting for the rest of the Avengers.  Peter was laying down across the seats of the fancy jet with his head in Harley’s lap. The next person on was Rhodey, who sat down next to Tony and looked over to Peter.

 

“Song of the week?” he asked the boy as if it was a normal thing.

 

“AJR came out with a new album a few weeks back, so it’s Karma for this week,” the vigilante replied with a smile.

 

“He just likes the lyrics,” Harley told Rhodey in a stage whisper, which caused Peter to give the boy a light slap to the arm from where he was lying down.

 

“Well now you have to sing it!” Pepper exclaimed, ignoring Harley’s comment.  Luckily, Peter only gave a sigh and sat up to make sure he could breath while singing.  Harley pulled up the instrumental on his phone for Peter and then gave a countdown from three to start.

 

“I’ve been so good; I’ve been helpful and friendly. I’ve been so good. Why am I feeling empty? I’ve been so good, I’ve been so good this year.” 

 

Peter was halfway through the song when the rest of the Avengers got on the plane.  He didn’t notice for a couple of lines, but then stopped, grabbed Harley’s phone, and shut the song off before tossing the phone back to his boyfriend.  The Avengers stared at the two kids, but didn’t say anything because Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey seemed okay with them. After everyone sat down, the jet took off.

 

Peter pulled out his phone and started scrolling through social media in order to distract himself from the glances the Avengers were giving him and Harley, but apparently his boyfriend had other plans.

 

“Peter,” he said with mischief in his voice.  This gained the attention of the other Avengers.  He kept repeating Peter’s name over and over until Peter gave him an exasperated look.

 

“What?” the vigilante asked his annoying boyfriend.

 

“I love you, bitch,” Harley half-sang, half-spoke.  “I ain’t ever gonna stop loving you, bitch.”

 

“Aw,” Peter said with a roll of his eyes, “you’re so romantic.”  He gave Harley a peck on the cheek. All of the Avengers except Rhodey and Tony were giving each other confused looks.

 

“Hey, guys,” Pepper directed towards the two teens, “Road work ahead?”

 

“Uh, yeah, I sure hope it does!” the teens responded in sync.  This just earned even more confused glances from the rest of the Avengers.

 

That’s how the entire plane ride went: Peter and Harley making vine references, Pepper sometimes joining in, and Tony sometimes giving a fond eye roll.

 

About ninety minutes later, the jet landed in Wakanda.  Peter and Harley jumped out of their seats, excited as ever.  They bounded out of the door once it opened, the rest of the group swiftly making their way out behind them.

 

T’Challa and Nakia came up to meet the group of superheroes almost as soon as they landed.

 

“It’s very good to see all of you. Welcome to Wakanda,” he spoke diplomatically.

 

Peter, who was in the front of the group, loudly quoted, “What’s up, fuckers?!”

 

The group of Avengers looked at Peter in shock and Tony opened his mouth to scold the boy, but T’Challa spoke first.

 

“Why do you have my phone?” he said calmly, but with amusement in his tone.

 

“Fuck you, that’s why,” Peter finished the vine.

 

Suddenly, from behind the group, a female voice shouted, “Can I get a waffle!? Can I please get a waffle!?”

 

Peter turned around and, with fake fear, stuttered, “R-Rebecca, it’s not what you think!”

 

“I won’t hesitate, bitch!” the girl, recognized to be Shuri, the princess of Wakanda, shouted back.  She held up a potato gun, which Harley had given Peter to give to her when he visited, and shot the vigilante.

 

Peter fake fell into Harley’s arms and responded in a British accent, “Aw, fuck. I can’t believe you’ve done this.”

 

Harley looked down at the boy in his arms and then turned to Shuri and said, “So I was sitting there, barbecue sauce on my tiddies.”

 

“Step the fuck up, Kyle!” the princess yelled back.

 

“Anything for you, Beyonce,” Nakia responded before Harley could.

 

Finally, everyone fell into silence and the Avengers stared at the group in shock.  Then, Peter started laughing so hard that he fell out of Harley’s arms. T’Challa, Shuri, Nakia, and Harley all broke into laughter, too.  After a couple moments, T’Challa helped the vigilante up and brought him into a hug.

 

“It’s good to see you again, Peter,” T’Challa said sincerely.  Once he let go, Shuri hugged the boy and then Nakia ruffled the boy’s already messed up hair, causing the teen to chuckle. Then, the three Wakandans turned to Harley.

 

“Harley!” Shuri shouted and ran forward to hug him. “I’m super happy to meet you in real life!”

 

Harley hugged her back and returned the sentiment.  Then he turned to T’Challa and Nakia with a smile.

 

“Peter has told us a lot about you,” the king said, “So, we were very excited when Shuri said that Peter texted her that you were coming to Wakanda.”  Nakia nodded along to T’Challa’s words with a sincere look.

 

“Oh shit!” Shuri shouted, ignoring T’Challa’s small reprimand about her language, “I gotta show you my lab.”  She grabbed the two American boys by the arms and began dragging them away. They waved to T’Challa and Nakia, who smiled and waved back at them before turning back to the Avengers.

 

“What the fuck!?” Sam shouted.

 

“How the fuck?!” Clint shouted immediately after.

 

“Somehow, Shuri found out how smart Peter is and ended up getting him to come to Wakanda.  He started coming regularly and became a part of our family.  My mother adores him.  He introduced Shuri to all his friends, who started coming with him, and kept talking about Harley.  Shuri really became closer with Peter’s friend-” T’Challa was cut off by Tony.

 

“MJ,” he muttered, “he told me about them dating, but I just forgot.”

 

The group of Avengers walked with T'Challa as he told them about Wakanda, but none of them really paid any attention.  Tony just thought about how little he really knew about Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick story: i sent this fic to my friend who i originally thought up the idea with a long time ago and she didnt know i wrote it and i had to tell her and now shes the only one who knows who i am so we refer to me as a different person in group chats and its dumb


	4. לא ידעת?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least Tony wasn't the only one who didn't know this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry in advance because i got a bit heavy with this.  
> me? projecting onto peter parker? it's more likely than you think. get a free PC check!  
> also this is over 4000 words long bc i got a lil carried away

Letting Peter, Harley, and Shuri run loose through a high-tech kingdom might not have been the best idea ever, but the three were an unstoppable force.  It went a bit far, though, when Peter and Shuri burst into a common area in the west wing, where the Avengers were staying, having a full-on battle with lightsabers.  Harley ran in after them, filming the entire thing and laughing his ass off. 

 

Luckily, only Pepper and Tony were in the common room at the time, as they were talking over some boring Stark Industries business that Tony could not give less of a fuck about.  The two adults jumped up and moved out of the way as the teens made their way into the room and used the furniture as jumping platforms for the fight. The battle ended with Shuri pinning Peter down, asking if he surrendered, and then him laughing, flipping her over, and putting his lightsaber to her neck.

 

Harley stopped filming and Peter stepped away from Shuri, holding his arm out to help her up.  She got up and gave him a punch to the arm, but the three teens were laughing good-naturedly. Slowly, Tony and Pepper made their way back from where they had stepped aside.

 

“Oh, hey mom! Hey Mr. Stark!” Peter greeted once he finally noticed the two.

 

“Hey, Pete,” Pepper responded as she eyed the lightsabers. “Did you two make those? We’ve only been in Wakanda for four hours.”

 

“Of course we did!” Shuri exclaimed with a smile as Harley nodded along and Peter gave a sheepish look. “We’ve been making plans for these since the first time Peter visited! We finally got them to work!”

 

“I just wanted to film the video to upload to my twitter account,” Harley announced as he turned off his phone and put it in his pocket. 

 

“I would be mad that you’re running all over a fancy castle,” Tony spoke up, “but Shuri’s a princess and lives here and she’s doing it, too, so I can’t be mad.”

 

“Wait, tell them about the thing, babe!” Harley exclaimed and shook Peter’s shoulder excitedly.

 

“We’ve started to develop more web fluid formulas,” Peter told the two adults with a ginormous smile spreading.

 

“With our plans, we could come up with at least a hundred and could have Peter’s AI switch between them depending on the fight!” Shuri elaborated. “Plus we could weave some vibranium into his suit to charge it up so he could send blasts, just like my brother!”

 

“Plus they have cool cars here!” Harley added on, ever the mechanic.

 

Peter, Shuri, and Harley were practically vibrating with excitement, all looking like they were about to burst if they didn’t run back to the lab right that minute.  Tony was deep in thought about the plans the two had for the Spider-Man suit, but Pepper knew what needed to happen.

 

“Your plans sound great,” the only responsible adult in the room started, “but you three need to get some sleep.”

 

The three teens looked disappointed, to say the least, but knew the woman was right.

 

“Those tall children look terrible,” Pepper said, imitating John Mulaney’s voice, “Get some rest, tall children!”

 

Silence fell over the common room as Tony gave his fiancee a bewildered look, but Pepper and the three teens burst out in laughter.  

 

“Okay, we’ll go to bed,” Peter digressed, “but only because you made a John Mulaney reference and I’m proud.”  Shuri and Harley voiced their agreement to the statement. Pepper kissed Peter on the forehead and the teens wished the two adults goodnight before heading back to the east wing, where Peter and Harley had been given a room together because Peter was close to the royal family.

 

The moment the teenagers left, Steve, Natasha, Wanda, Bucky, and Clint all walked into the common area with the motive of getting answers.  They sat on the couch opposite of Tony and Pepper with serious looks.

 

“What’s up?” Tony asked the other Avengers with a confused look.

 

“Cut the shit,” Natasha said bluntly, “Who are the kids?”

 

“Harley and Peter?” Tony replied, “Peter’s the spider kid and Harley and I met a while back when I crash landed and broke into his garage.”

 

The group looked at each other after Tony said that, wondering if the man thought what he said answered all their questions.

 

“Peter calls Pepper his mom,” Steve pointed out.

 

“And I think I heard him refer to Rhodes as his uncle,” Sam added on.

 

“I’m his mother-figure and Rhodey is like his uncle,” Pepper told the group with a soft smile before she announced that she was going to bed.  She kissed Tony and wished everyone goodnight before leaving the room.

 

“How old are they?” Wanda asked excitedly.  She wanted people around who were around her age.  She always felt a bit like a child around the other Avengers.

 

“They’re about to be seniors in high school, meaning they’re seventeen,” Tony told them as he shut off the Stark Pad he had been using to work on Stark Industries business and put it on the coffee table.

 

“Are they dating?” Clint questioned, but Tony didn’t answer this time.

 

“They are,” Bucky groaned with an annoyed look on his face.  When everyone, including Tony, looked at him curiously, he elaborated.

 

“When Peter would visit Wakanda, he helped with my prosthetic and he only ever went on and on about Harley. And when he visited me and my goats, he only ever went on and on about Harley.  He loves him so much that he never shuts up about him.”

 

“Really?!” Tony exclaimed, “Because he never told me!  Harley came into my lab uninvited once he moved to New York and the two ran into each other’s arms.  It was like a movie, and now I’m finding out that you knew before me?!” 

 

“It really do be like that sometimes,” Bucky told him with a sympathetic look, which only made Tony groan.

 

“He taught you memes, too?”

 

***

 

The rest of the trip to Wakanda went uneventfully, but, in the end, Tony announced that, if any of them wanted to, the Avengers were welcome to move out of the compound and into Stark Tower, which they were extremely excited about.

 

That’s how Peter and Harley found themselves at a dinner table in Stark Tower eating with all of the Avengers, minus Clint, who had gone back to his family after the Wakanda trip, and Bucky, who had decided to stay in Wakanda.  The dinner was a bit chaotic, but it felt like a big family reunion, which Peter had always wanted to have, but didn’t have anybody to have one with. The Avengers had decided that they had a mission when they came back to Stark Tower: they wanted to find out who Peter Parker and Harley Keener were.

 

Well, that wasn’t Wanda’s mission; she just really wanted some friends who were around her age.  That’s how she found herself in front of Peter Parker’s door after dinner. Harley had gone back to his apartment to be with his family, but this was Peter’s week to spend at the tower.  Next week, he would be staying at his Aunt May’s apartment.

 

Gathering up her courage, she knocked on the door.  She heard a thump and some footsteps before the door opened to reveal Peter with his hair all curly and glasses on.  He smiled at her and opened the door some more, an invitation for her to come in.

 

Wanda walked in and looked around the room, which was covered in photographs and paintings of him and his friends.  Peter closed the door and sat down in a rolling chair, nodding his head towards another one to let her know she could sit down there.

 

“What do you need?” the vigilante asked her happily as he picked up a fidget cube and began messing with it.

 

“I just . . . um, well . . . I just wanted to get to know you,” Wanda admitted sheepishly, “because I don’t know anybody my age.”

 

“That sounds fun!” Peter exclaimed.  Wanda didn’t know what reaction she was expecting, but she was immensely glad that she got that one. “I can show you vines and we can talk about memes and I can add you to group chats with my friends once you meet them!”

 

Wanda smiled as she listened to the boy ramble on. He seemed to notice he was rambling and gave a quick apology, but she brushed it off with a laugh.  So started the talking and getting to know each other. They kept talking for an hour until Peter’s phone buzzed. He picked it up and checked what was going on.

 

“Sorry,” he told her with a laugh, “but I need to call my friend quickly.  He needs some help with some coding, but it shouldn’t take too long. Feel free to look around, but I can’t say my room is very exciting.”

 

Wanda smiled at him as he called his friend and got up to start looking around.  Despite what he said, the room was pretty exciting to her. All of the polaroid pictures strung up with clothespins on a string of fairy lights was adorable.  Many of the pictures were of him and Harley, but there were a bunch with two other teens she didn’t recognize. She moved on to his posters, which were all very nerdy. She looked over everything before making it to his bookshelf, which was full.  The girl lightly skimmed her hand across the spines of the books as she looked at their titles. Every few books, she would pull one out and read the description, making a note to herself to ask Peter if she could borrow the ones she found interesting. 

 

Finally, a book at the bottom of the bookshelf caught her eye.  It was blue and the title was gold, simultaneously making the book seem like it was trying to stand out while also completely blending in.  Without reading the name on the spine, she pulled it out of its spot. The cover was blank and the young witch almost asked Peter about it before flipping it over and realizing that it was backward.  Well, it was backward for English speakers. She ran her fingers over the cover of the book as she realized what it was.

 

It was a prayer book.

 

Well, it wasn’t just any prayer book; it was a Jewish one, the Mishkan T’Filah, to be correct.  It was the exact one her temple used back in Sokovia, except the transliterations were in the English alphabet, and so were the non-traditional prayers.  Tears filled her eyes as she held the book close to her chest. She was so lost in the moment, she barely heard Peter announce that they had solved the coding problem.

 

Wanda whipped around to the boy, the book still in her hands.  Once Peter saw what she was holding, his smile faded and he went still.  A lump grew in his throat and tears started to form in his eyes.

 

“I’m, uh, sorry,” he started mumbling, “I just, I’m . . .” The boy’s sentences turned to incoherent mumbling as he tried to speak through his sobs.  Once he finally caught his breath, he nearly incoherently uttered, “I get if you don’t want to be my friend anymore.”

 

Wanda gave the teen an incredulous look, her tears completely gone by that point.

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” she asked him with utter disbelief in her voice.

 

“The fact that I’m Jewish,” he responded, just as confused. “A lot of people wouldn’t want to be my friend after they found out.”

 

Wanda walked forward and paused a few feet away before holding out the book.  Peter gently took it and held it close to his chest. Wanda pulled down the collar of the t-shirt she was wearing to reveal the Star of David necklace she had on.  Peter began to wipe away his tears, still holding the blue book. Wanda grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the bed where they both sat down. Silence reigned for a bit before Wanda spoke up.

 

“How many people know?”

 

“Five, including you,” Peter told her.

 

The silence returned.

 

“Do you wanna go to services with me this Friday?”

 

“Hell yea I do.”

 

Nobody knew where Peter and Wanda disappeared to on Friday nights, but nobody asked them.  Well, they tried to ask, but the two would always dodge the question. It was a mystery until a few months into the school year, specifically a Sunday in November.

 

Tony Stark was having a shit ton of trouble on a project for the new Spider-Man suit, but he couldn’t find Peter anywhere in the tower-- he had even checked in every single intern lab for fuck’s sake!  Only after searching for an hour did the genius realize that he had a tracker on the spider suit, which Peter took with him everywhere.

 

Feeling like an idiot, he flopped down on the couch and gave a small glance upwards, asking, “Where’s the kid, Fri?”

 

“Mr. Parker appears to be at 7486 Newbern Street,” the AI responded, leaving the superhero confused.

 

“What’s there?”

 

“7486 Newbern Street appears to be a Reform Jewish Synagogue.  According to its website, it was built in 1946 after a flood of Jews came into the area from Germany and Poland once the Holocaust had ended.  The first Rabbi of the temple was Ra-”

 

“That’s enough, FRIDAY. Can you start a car to get me to the temple?” he responded, still bewildered by her answer.

 

“Sure thing, boss.”

 

Tony had never hated New York traffic so much, but it wasn’t as bad as having to drive, so he thanked self-driving technology.  The ride to 7486 Newbern Street was only forty-five minutes but felt like hours. Once the genius made it there, he jumped out of the car and started walking towards the large double doors of the building, only to be stopped by a security guard.

 

“What are you here to do?” the security guard asked gruffly.

 

“Excuse me?” Tony responded, bewildered.

 

“What are you here to do?” the guard repeated.

 

“I’m here to find my kid,” Tony gave in, confused as to what was happening.

 

“What’s the kid’s name?”

 

“Why does it matter?”

 

“I’m just doing my job,” the man in all black barked at the billionaire, “So tell me the kid’s name.”

 

“Peter Parker,” Tony told him.

 

“Are you an emergency contact or guardian of Peter Parker and have proof of such?”

 

“You do realize I’m Tony Stark, right?” 

 

“I couldn’t give less of a shit about who you are. You need to give proof that you are an emergency contact,” the security guard told him decisively.

 

Grumbling under his breath, Tony used his phone to pull up some texts from May and some electronic files of rules that proved that he was, in fact, an emergency contact.  Giving a nod at the evidence, the man unlocked the double doors using a keycard and let the superhero into the temple.

 

Tony walked forward with uncertainty.  The lobby was quiet, but he could hear voices coming from the doors to his left.  He walked that way and peeked in through the windows on the fancy wooden doors. Through the glass, he saw a small chapel with a bunch of children sitting on the floor and a woman with a guitar singing, but, next to the woman, stood Peter, who was singing along with her.  Tony couldn’t quite make out what they were singing, but it was not in English.

 

After a few seconds, Peter noticed Tony in the window and nudged the woman next to him and motioned toward the window.  The woman saw Tony and then turned to Peter, smiling at him. The vigilante shot Tony a look and a nod to the side, telling him to move away from the door.  Now that they weren’t singing, the billionaire could make out what was being said.

 

“Alright, everybody!” the woman said cheerfully, “it looks like Peter has to leave a little bit early, so say ‘shalom.’”

 

There was a chorus of kids shouting ‘shalom’ and then Peter saying it back to them before the wooden doors opened and the teen walked out, promptly shutting them behind him.  Tony was given the most exasperated look that he had ever seen in his life, but he didn’t dwell too much on it, instead electing to pull  his  the kid away from the chapel and toward the middle of the lobby.  Peter, looking tired as hell, immediately moved to the coffee machine on the other side of the lobby and began to make some a cup.

 

“I need your help with a project,” Tony told the boy as he followed him to the machine.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Peter groaned as somebody walked into the lobby.

 

“Using our lord and savior’s name in vain? In this good Christian household? I’m disappointed in you, Petey-boy,” teased the new person with a thick accent as they walked up to the teen.

 

“I am going to drop kick you back to Israel, Yosef,” Peter teased back.

 

“I’m sorry,” Tony butted in, “but who is this?”

 

Yosef and Peter turned around to Tony, who looked between the two with confusion.

 

“This is Yosef. He’s a shin-shinui who is here for national service,” Peter elaborated before turning back to the Israeli man. “Tony is dragging me away, so I’m gonna go grab Wanda and I’m out.”

 

The two boys hugged and Yosef gave a two-finger salute before walking down a hallway and disappearing into a classroom.  Peter grabbed his coffee and began to walk toward a different hallway, Tony falling in step with him.

 

“Wait a minute!” Tony exclaimed, “Did you say Wanda is here?”

 

“Yep,” Peter responded with a smile as he took another sip of his coffee.

 

“Is this where you two disappear to on Friday nights?” Tony asked him curiously.

 

Peter stopped and looked down.  Tony also stopped but moved in front of Peter.

 

“Yeah . . .” Peter replied quietly.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I don’t exactly want to go shouting to the heavens that I’m Jewish,” Peter told him, finally looking the genius in the eyes. “It’s not exactly like people tend to like people like me and Wanda.”

 

“Why is security so tight?” Tony murmured, almost afraid of the answer, but one word was all it took for him to understand everything.

 

“Pittsburg,” Peter replied, voice almost cold.  The boy shook his head, as if to get rid of the thought and walked around Tony, continuing down the hallway.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tony called, running to catch up with the boy after being frozen for a few seconds.

 

“No offense,” Peter started as he paused in front of a classroom door, “but you’re not exactly my first choice to talk about Jewish issues with.”

 

“No offense taken.”

 

Peter nodded and opened the door, where, from the side, Tony could see Wanda sitting in a circle with third-grade children.  An older teacher sat next to her and everyone had binders. The superhero was pointing out something in the binder out to a girl next to her as the child was sounding out a Hebrew prayer.

 

When Peter walked in, leaving Tony in the hallway, the class looked up, all smiling at the boy who was well known around the temple.

 

“Shalom!” the vigilante greeted cheerfully. “I’m just here to steal Wanda away. We have to leave early today.”

 

Wanda stood up, putting her binder on the teacher’s desk.  The kids got up to give her hugs before she walked out of the door, with children calling ‘shalom!’ as she left.  Once out of the classroom, Wanda saw Tony and shot him a confused look.

 

“He needed me for a project and, I’m assuming, tracked me down,” the younger hero explained.

 

“That makes sense,” Wanda declared as the group of three started down the hallway again.  In the lobby, there were two people, the woman that Peter had been singing with and Yosef.

 

“We’re heading out, my dudes!” Peter called as they made their way to the door.

 

“Later, Arach-kid!” Yosef called back, earning a stuck-out tongue from Peter.

 

“See you on Friday night, Pete!” the woman said with a smile.

 

“See you then, Rabbi Esther!”

 

“See you guys!” Wanda added.

 

“They know?!” Tony exclaimed once they made it outside of the temple.  Confusion and shock were etched onto his face.

 

Instead of responding, Peter exclaimed, “Bye, Issak!” to the security guard.

 

“Bye, Peter!  Bye, Wanda!” the guard, Issak, replied with a smile.

 

Wanda, Tony, and Peter got into the self-driving car, where Tony sat in the front and the younger superheroes sat in the back to talk about the temple.

 

“Rachel read the entirety of the  Avoteinu V'imoteinu today!” Wanda told Peter happily.

 

“Really?! I know she had been having trouble with that one!”

 

“It was hard for her, but she was excited when she did it.”

 

“I’m happy for her!”

 

For the entirety of the forty-five-minute ride, Tony sat in the front of the car and listened to the two Jews babble on about temple, the Jewish kids, and Hebrew classes.

 

Once they reached the two, Peter and Wanda got out and walked in together, continuing to blabber on about anything and everything.  Even on the elevator ride, Tony said nothing to the two, and they didn’t initiate a conversation with them either; he was too deep in thought about the information he had acquired.  One word, in particular, was floating around his head.

 

‘Pittsburg’

 

Such a simple word, but Tony knew there was a lot behind it, and it made Tony feel just a bit sick to his stomach.  One the three stepped out of the elevator, they found Harley on the couch in the living room. The three young adults made their way up to Peter’s room, where they didn’t come out from until dinner.  Even then, Tony didn’t bring it up. The other Avengers could sense the awkwardness and tension between Tony and Peter, which made them all confused.

 

After dinner, once Wanda went to her room and Peter disappeared into his room to Skype Ned and MJ with Harley, the rest of the strange family gathered on the couch.

 

“Okay, Tony,” Steve finally broke the silence, “what’s going on?”

 

“So,” Tony started, taking a deep breath, “you guys know how we have no clue where Peter and Wanda disappear to on Friday nights and Sunday mornings?”

 

Everybody nodded, giving the man a range of skeptical and confused looks.

 

“Well, I tried to find Peter this morning to help me with a project, but he wasn’t in the tower, so I tracked the Spider-Man suit, which he always has with him.  I found him at some random location about forty-five minutes away from here. I was confused, so I went to go find him, only to discover it was a Jewish temple.”

 

“That makes a lot of sense,” Steve piped up after everybody was silent for a while.

 

“I had a hunch, but I never asked him,” Natasha admitted.

 

“I could’ve sworn I saw Wanda wearing a Star of David necklace once,” Sam added on, “but I never mentioned it.”

 

“Why did they never tell us?” Steve voiced the question everybody had on their mind.

 

“They’re afraid of anti-semitism,” Tony replied grimly.

 

“Well, that’s the end of that,” Natasha announced with no room for argument. “We’re going to do something to prove that they don’t have to be afraid with us.”

 

“Hannukah is starting tomorrow,” Steve informed them.  Everyone gave him confused looks, obviously wondering why he knew that.  “I fought in World War Two; of course I know Jewish holidays!”

 

***

 

The next night, Peter, Wanda, and Harley arrived back from school only to find Steve making latkes in the kitchen, Natasha putting two candles in a hanukiah, Tony opening bags of gelt and pouring them next to some dreidels, and Sam pulling some jelly donuts out of a box and putting them on a platter.

 

“What’s going on?” Peter asked cautiously.

 

Everybody turned to them with smiles and shouted, “Happy Hanukkah!”

 

“You guys . . .” Peter started but trailed off, tears in his eyes.

 

“You guys didn’t have to,” Wanda told them with a smile growing on her face.  Harley took his arm back from where it was around Peter’s shoulders so his boyfriend could go hug everyone along with Wanda.

 

The night ended with Peter and Wanda winning most of the gelt in the several games of dreidel they played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so you guys really liked cinnamon hot chocolate and im really happy about that. anyway, if you have a request, comment it down below or tweet me or send it to my tumblr :) thank y'all for all the support


	5. You Didn't Even Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter was pretty sure that making jokes about it and constantly mentioning it should've made it obvious, but Tony is more oblivious than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. imagine me actually updating my stories. thanks, y'all, for being so patient. I was away for pretty much all of June for a writing workshop to work on original pieces and I'm getting ready to go off to school out of state, which is kinda scary, but I should have more time to update now :)

Peter Parker liked to think he was the most obvious person out there-- and he was.  He was open book and rarely kept secrets, save for being Spider-Man. You didn’t have to look between the lines with him; he would tell you straight out.  You would have to be completely oblivious to miss certain things about him.

 

Tony Stark was the most oblivious person alive.  He was a genius who could create practically anything, but he could not understand things that are laid out for him on a silver platter.  He could figure out complex equations and piece puzzles together, but he does not see what is directly in front of him.

 

That being said, Tony Stark somehow did not know that Peter Parker was transgender.

 

Peter would make jokes about it, talk about testosterone, and complain about dysphoria every minute of every day.  Of course, everybody in the tower knew already because they weren’t deaf. Nobody mentioned it, so everyone assumed that Tony already knew.

 

Peter liked to joke about it.  Much like the inevitable early death that his generation would face thanks to climate change, joking about being trans made it easier to deal with.  His transgender jokes made up practically every other sentence.

 

+++

 

“Dysphoria is a bitch, but so am I.”

 

+++

 

Shuri was over for a month while T’Challa was meeting with the United States government.  He hadn’t been happy about meeting with a racist, homophobic, sexist leader, but at least Shuri got to see all her American friends.

 

Every week since the Avengers found out that Peter and Wanda were Jewish, they did the blessings before dinner of Shabbat.  It was a tradition that Peter had fallen in love with and was extremely excited to share it with Shuri. She, of course, was excited to be a part of the tradition, too.

 

That night, after they said the prayers over the candles, wine, and challah, they started eating, chattering away about everything and anything.  Peter happily talked with Wanda, Harley, and Shuri, all talking about school, wanting to die, and being gay. It was just their normal, completely average conversation.  Then, Scott Lang-- oh poor, ignorant Scott-- spoke up.

 

“Hey, Peter?” he asked, looking over to the boy.  Everyone stopped talking, wondering what he was going to ask.

 

“Yeah?” Peter responded, pausing his conversation with Shuri.

 

“Jews have a messiah, right?”

 

Everybody paused, looking a bit worriedly towards Wanda and Peter, wondering if Scott had just offended the two.  Then, the two Jews started dying with laughter.

 

“As much as we speak Jewish,” Wanda told him through her laughter.  Peter sobered up from it much quicker but looked to the man with a smile.

 

“Would you get offended if I called you a goy right now?” Peter asked him.

 

“I have no clue what a goy is,” Scott replied.

 

“Damn,” the vigilante joked, “next someone is going to tell me that they don’t know what dysphoria is and that my T is actually heroin.”

 

The four teens laughed and the adults chuckled.  Scott luckily took it well and chuckled along, too.  Tony, not really paying attention, laughed with them to seem polite.  Everyone turned back to their conversations, Shuri and Peter diving right back into their science babble.

 

+++

 

“Being trans isn’t a choice. It’s a game and I’m winning.”

 

+++

 

Peter hunched over his work station in the lab, focused on his new web-shooters.  He had built several before but desperately wanted to be able to decide how much web fluid came out of them.  It would help save his cartridges and not overdo or underdo the amount of web needed for a certain situation.

 

Yeah, this upgrade was important.

 

Unfortunately, he couldn’t seem to get the mechanics for it just right.  It wasn’t allowing him to actually make the correct amount of web come out.  He was slowly growing more and more frustrated, the emotion building up inside of him.  It felt like it was bubbling in his chest and like his skin would open and it would all flow out from his ribcage.  He desperately wanted to scream it out and let it all pour out but knew deep down that it wasn’t the best idea in the world.

 

So, like he does whenever he’s overwhelmed, he makes a joke.

 

“These web-shooters are transphobic,” he declared as he pushed them away from him.  He sat up straight and stretched out his back, giving a weak glare to the transphobic item.  Tony was on the other side of the lab, working on his own project for the next Stark Industries invention.  He, obviously, heard what Peter had said, but paid no real mind to it. He only really heard the frustration and not the actual words due to how caught up he was in his own work.  Still, he tore himself away to go and help Peter with them.

 

They spent almost an hour trying to figure out how to make it work the way Peter wanted it to but decided that it was definitely worth it in the end.  After they had finished, Peter had smiled and said, “The transgender alliance is strong right here. Thanks for the help.”

 

Tony, who was sleep-deprived as all hell and not really paying attention, simply responded, “Don’t mention it, kid.”

 

+++

 

“I’m . . . so fucking trans.”

 

+++

 

At least once a month, Tony, Pepper, Harley, and Peter all had a movie night together.  It was a tradition for them and they wouldn’t miss it for the world.

 

Okay, maybe they would miss it if the universe was in danger and needed Iron Man and Spider-Man, but those were relatively rare circumstances.

 

One movie night in late March, when spring was starting to appear and snow was beginning to melt, Peter thought he was pretty obvious.  Pepper seemed to get it, and he had straight out told Harley when the southern boy had asked him out, so he knew Tony already had to know.

 

Of course, he didn’t.

 

He never does.

 

This night, though, was probably the most obvious he had ever been about it.

 

Peter laid across the couch, head in Harley’s lap and Harley was softly running his fingers through the other boy’s brown hair.  Pepper and Tony were curled up together on the loveseat, cuddling close on the smaller piece of furniture. It was nearing midnight and they had turned the volume on the TV down so they could slowly drift off without interruption.  Still, all four of the attendees of the March movie night were wide awake. While the other three were comfortable with the silence between them and the warmth of the room, Peter felt tense and upset.

 

It was stirring in his stomach, building up and up and up. Dread was running through his torso, breaking through his ribcage and settling itself on the skin of his chest. Hatred ran from his head downwards through his bloodstream, circling around before placing itself between his thighs.  Trepidation slithered its way up his body from his toes to his hips to his torso to his neck to his face where it chose to rest. Animosity washed over his skin with pins and needles until it established itself on his hips. It all rushed forward at once like a tsunami he was powerless to stop.  The softness of the couch cushions and the gentleness of fingers combing through his hair faded into nothing but a black abyss of discomfort in his own skin.

 

“One day, dysphoria is going to kill me.”

 

It was said without a humorous tone or a joke to go after it.  It was just said, dry and plain. It crackled like heat lightning, floating through the room with small flashes of light as the sun turns from warm to scorching.  Tension filled the air.

 

Pepper and Harley looked at Peter with love and comfort in their eyes.  There was no hint of sympathy for him because he didn’t need sympathy; he needed support until he could get surgery.

 

Tony had noticed the tension in the air, so thick you could cut it with a knife, but he hadn’t heard what had been said.  While Peter had been lost in his thoughts, he had dozed off, only awaking when Pepper shifted to lean towards Peter. Not thinking much of it, he dozed off once more, not waking until the morning.

 

+++

 

Sometimes, being obvious doesn’t work and a person won’t understand until it hits them in the face.  That’s what happened with Tony.

 

+++

 

While his binder didn’t completely get rid of his dysphoria, it helped Peter a lot.  It helped to the point where he didn’t want to take it off when he needed to. He bound for eighteen hours instead of ten and wore it while patrolling.  No matter how much Harley told him to be careful, he would never heed the warning.

 

Peter, Harley, and Shuri were engaged in a Nerf battle and it was intense as they could make it.  The game ranged the top five floors and the roof of Stark Tower and nothing was off-limits on those floors.  The three teens could use the vents or hide in the shower naked with their Nerf gun. It was anarchy.

 

Peter was crawling across the ceiling, Nerf gun secured in his right hand.  He was hopeful that his Spider-Sense would alert him of incoming danger as if had been before, but he was starting to feel terrible.  He was light-headed to a point where he’d feel like he was floating for a moment before he came back to reality. He paid no mind, figuring it was just dehydration.

 

But then it got worse.

 

His back began to ache like it never had before, making it hurt to straighten his posture or bend his back.  He felt stuck in one position as if he were an ancient statue meant to capture a single moment for the rest of eternity.

 

Then his heart began to burn, sending pins and needles through his chest.  The aftershocks of it spread to the rest of his torso like it were the days after an earthquake.

 

His breath began to shorten.  He had to take deep breaths in and out, trying to fill his lungs with oxygen.  He was panting, but not enough air was getting through. It was trapped, trapped, trapped in his throat.

 

Finally, he heard the faint cracking of ribs.  They fractured gently as if they didn’t want to hurt him, but it was like scratching your legs against prickly, sharp leaves to get a small, insignificant flower.

 

Peter’s Nerf gun had long since fallen to the floor.  He was no longer crawling, but standing upside down on the ceiling in the corner of the common room.  Everything was fuzzy, fading in and out and in and out like taking your glasses on and off.

 

“Got you!” Shuri yelled as she rushed into the common room, shooting a foam bullet from her Nerf gun.  When he fell to the floor in a heap of pants and light sobs, she immediately knew he wasn’t just being dramatic about losing.

 

“Alerting boss on premises of the Baby Monitor Protocol,” FRIDAY announced in a monotone voice.

 

Harley ran in after, shooting Shuri in the back.  He opened his mouth to gloat, but then saw Peter on a heap on the floor with the princess frozen in shock.  He stopped for a moment before starting to rush forwards, a hunch about what was going on running through his mind.

 

Before he could reach Peter, though, Tony rushed into the room, cutting Harley off in an attempt to get to Peter.  He saw the boy in a heap and reached under his arms to start pulling him up, Peter struggling to try and get away from his arms.  The moment he started lifting the vigilante, Harley ran over and pushed Tony away from the boy.

 

“You’re going to make it worse!” Harley exclaimed, a fierce look in his eyes.

 

“Harley,” Tony replied urgently, “I gotta take him to the med bay.”

 

“Picking him up will only injure him more!”

 

“How do you know!?”

 

Harley ignored the man and turned to Shuri, ordering her to get a pair of her vibranium scissors, knowing that any normal type wouldn’t cut through the material in a timely manner.

 

“Peter, can I lift up your shirt to help you?” he asked the injured boy.  He got a nod in response and proceeded to lift up the graphic t-shirt.

 

Tony fell silent, confusion written on his face, as he saw the binder underneath.

 

Shuri ran back in and handed the scissors to Harley, bending down on the other side of Peter to shield him away as they cut off the binder.  Using the scissors, Harley carefully, but quickly, cut through the fabric that was hurting Peter. He cut the straps that go over the shoulders and took the binder away.  Peter groaned at the slight contact on his ribs, alerting Harley to how bad it might be. He pulled the shirt back down and turned to Tony.

 

“Okay,” he told the man, “he’s good to go to the med bay.”

 

Tony lifted him up and carried him off without a word, Shuri and Harley following.

 

+++

 

Peter had fallen asleep while he was getting treated, and the first thing he was greeted by when he woke up, was his boyfriend’s face.  He sat up, careful of his ribs.

 

“You are a fucking idiot,” Harley told him, but his voice had no malice in it.  His face showed off his concern even though he wanted to hide it and lecture Peter about binding.

 

“I know,” Peter replied with a small smile.  Harley couldn’t help but grin back. Peter looked over and saw Tony sitting on a chair next to the bed, watching the entire interaction.

 

“Do you think you could leave for a second?” Peter asked his boyfriend quietly enough that Tony couldn’t hear.  Harley nodded, giving Peter a kiss on the cheek before exiting the room. Peter turned to Tony, who was looking at him too.

 

It was a staring contest, a standoff, a fear of breaking the silence.

 

“You’re trans,” Tony said instead of asked.  Peter nodded anyways. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Peter froze and his face displayed his confusion.  Then, it morphed into shock and then some weird mix between shocked and humorous.

 

“You’re joking, right?” Peter asked with eyebrows scrunched together.  Tony shook his head, which caused the boy to sigh. “I spend most of my time making jokes about being trans. I constantly talk about dysphoria. How did you not know when literally everybody else does?”

 

There was no heat in Peter’s voice, only confusion and a bit of teasing.  Tony felt embarrassed but hid it as well as he does any other emotion.

 

“So, do you mind teaching me about the trans community? I want to know what to do if something like this happens again.”

 

Peter smiled and nodded, already planning what to teach Tony about in his head.

 

And if Stark Industries started donating to charities that help transgender youth, well, that was nobody’s business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for being patient and thank you for the nice comments! I was genuinely scared that I'd receive backlash and anti-semitic comments, but I felt super warm and fuzzy from all the support I got. I love y'all


	6. Something Tony Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +1

Okay, so maybe, just maybe, knowing things wasn’t Tony Stark’s strong suit.  Maybe he was the most unobservant genius around. Maybe he just didn’t see things right in front of him.

But maybe he did notice somethings . . . and maybe he cared more than anyone knew.

✯✯✯

Tony kept a calendar.  It was flower-themed with a different color and flower for every month.  It looked like one you would find in your grandmother’s kitchen that was from 1967, except it was a current calendar.  Inside, he wrote down every event that mattered to him or the people that he loved. It ranged from birthdays to anniversaries to death dates.  Everything that was significant was scribbled down in the calendar, along with the dates that things happen. He wrote down when Harley finished an invention or when Peter got an A on a Spanish quiz or Pepper finished a big deal with some investors.  Sure, he had FRIDAY to keep track of that, but . . . 

Tony felt grounded by the calendar.

✯✯✯

Scribbled down in blue were the words ‘Peter and Harley’s 3rd Anniversary,’ all squished into a tiny calendar box.  The ink was slightly smudged, showing off how quickly it was written, but it was there in permanent pen nonetheless.

Tony paced back and forth in his lab, standing right in front of the calendar on the wall.  Harley was supposed to come by to pick up the gift he had made for Peter, but he was running late and Tony was getting anxious.  The wrapped present was sat on his desk, taunting him and reminding him of the minutes ticking by. He felt like he would go mad if the teen didn’t show up soon to pick up the gift, but all he could do was hope.

Half an hour after he was supposed to show up to pick up the present, Harley rushed into the lab, dressed for his date and looking panicked.  Tony whipped around to look at the young adult with relief evident on his face. He looked overjoyed that Harley had finally shown up. Harley shot a smile at the genius as he picked up the gift.

“Do you have everything ready?” Tony asked the teen.  “Wallet, phone, a reservation?”

“Yep!” Harley replied with a grin. “I’ve got everything ready.  I wanted to make this perfect!”

Tony gave him a quick hug before he ran out of the lab.

“Have fun!” the man yelled after him.

“Thank you!”

✯✯✯

Written in red pen on a day in April were the words “Passover (Pesach)” and an arrow next to it, showing that it went on for seven days.  At a desk near the calendar sat Tony Stark, lost in looking at something on his computer. It had been a few months since the Avengers found out that Peter and Wanda were Jewish.  Since that day, Tony had thrown himself into deep research on Judaism, completely immersed in the holidays and culture. He didn’t want his practically-almost-kinda-son to have to celebrate any holidays alone anymore, so he found himself trying to figure out how the stories and celebrations in Judaism.

Passover, or Pesach, as Tony had learned that it was called, was in two days.  He had learned about the Passover seder and was figuring out how to put together a seder plate.  He had already found a Reform Haggadah, as he remembered Peter talking about the different sects of Judaism and how he was Reform.  The man had put together a grocery list of what was needed for the seder plate and ordered it, making sure to get enough for all the Avengers to participate, just like Peter had wanted.  Now that he had people to share this with, he wanted them to understand it and participate in it with him. The genius was sure to get plenty of matzah, aware of how Peter and Wanda wouldn’t be eating any chametz for the week.

Tony wanted everything to be perfect for his first Passover with Peter.

✯✯✯

“And karpas represents hope and renewal, and we dip it into the saltwater to represent the tears of our ancestors,” Peter explained to Tony as he put things on one of the seder plates, as they had made many to put throughout the table so everyone could see them and use them.  Tony nodded along with the explanation.

On the other end of the kitchen island, Wanda was chopping up apples and putting them into a bowl to make the charoset, and on the counter behind them, Harley was putting together the saltwater.  Everything was slowly getting placed on the table. Everyone had a glass already filled with grape juice (meant to replace the wine, Peter had explained earlier with a laugh) and there were more bottles on the table to fill up their glasses three more times to make up the four glasses of wine needed throughout the seder.  Each chair had a pillow on it for people to relax on, as they were supposed to recline, and there was a Haggadah on each of the pillows so everyone could follow along as Peter and Wanda led the seder.

“What’s up, losers?” MJ greeted as the elevator doors opened to reveal her and Ned.  The two walked over to the kitchen and Ned set down the pot he was holding on the stovetop.

“Did your mom make matzo ball soup?!” Peter exclaimed happily as he bounced over to his two friends.

“Yep!  She fell in love with the soup ever since your aunt taught her how to make it,” Ned replied before he and Peter did their handshake.  Peter gave MJ a wave and she gave a small smile and a two-fingered salute back at him.

Tony opened his mouth to greet the two, but before he could, May came into the kitchen, carrying a decorated wine glass.

“I found Elijah’s glass! I thought I had lost this wineglass!” the woman declared as she set it down on the counter.

Slowly, everyone started filing in and sitting down at the large table.  The finished seder plates found their way onto the table and the seder started.  The penthouse was full of laughter and learning and singing.

And Peter had to admit, it was pretty funny to watch the Avengers try to find the afikomen.

✯✯✯

There was nothing marked down on Tony’s calendar for the 29th of May.  That meant the day was going to be quiet and simple, which was the type of day that the genius really enjoyed.  However, the man had forgotten something.

It was his birthday.

Every single birthday of people he cared about was marked down on the calendar and he counted down the days until the next one, making sure to plan and have everything just right for their big days, yet he had somehow forgotten his own.

Perhaps he hadn’t forgotten, though.

Tony had never really liked his birthday.  What was the point in celebrating the day he was born when his early years were awful?  He had never had a good birthday.  

As a child, his father had never shown much compassion during the rest of the year, but he always seemed a bit colder on his birthday.  His mother cared about it but had so much going on that she had often forgotten about it. Jarvis was the only one who had ever truly cared about Tony’s birthday, giving him a present and making him a cake and trying to make the day extra special.  The only reason he was neutral about his birthday instead of straight out hating it was because of Jarvis.

When Tony was older and running Stark Industries, he had thrown luxurious parties for his birthday.  His alcoholism was at an all-time high and the birthdays often ended with tabloid articles about him.  He knew now that these parties were only a sorry attempt at making him feel whole.

So maybe he hadn’t really forgotten about his birthday, or maybe he had.  Nobody really knew, not even the man himself.

Tony might not have had plans to celebrate his birthday, but other people did.  It was Peter’s idea in the end, as many things like this were. While Tony had decided to spend the day in the lab, the teenager had gathered up everybody in the building for a meeting.  He had a plan for a surprise party, and he wasn’t going to let it flop.

Steve and Sam had been sent to go pick up decorations for Wanda and Harley to decorate.  It was Pepper’s job to keep Tony distracted, though she knew that it wouldn’t be hard. May and Clint had volunteered to make a cake and Natasha went out to grocery store to pick up snacks.  Finally, it was Peter’s job to keep everything together and get Tony upstairs when it was time.

Surprisingly, the party had been set up with minimal troubles.  Besides Clint getting flour everywhere and Harley almost falling off a ladder while putting up streamers, everything had been okay.

It was already four o’clock when they had finally finished setting up the decorations and snacks for the party, which meant it was time for Peter to go get Tony.  He was quick to get into the elevator and have FRIDAY take him down to the lab. He immediately spotted the man hard at work on fixing up one of his gauntlets that had gotten damaged in the last battle.

“Hey, Tony!” Peter greeted with a smile as he bounced over to the man.  The genius pushed away his project in favor of looking over to the teenager.

“What’s up?” he asked with a smile.

“Mom sent me down to force you to come upstairs and get some food,” Peter told him, spouting out the lie that he had decided on with Pepper.

“Tell Pepper that I’m okay and not hungry right now,” Tony replied.

“Do you really think she’s gonna let this go?” Peter asked the man with a raised eyebrow and a bit of mischief in his eyes.  Tony let out a sigh, knowing the teenager was right.

“Let’s go.”

As the elevator ascended to the penthouse, Peter was nearly vibrating with excitement.  The closer they got, the closer they were to the whole party he has planned, and he couldn’t be more thrilled.

As the doors opened to the penthouse, there was a loud chorus of people yelling, “Happy birthday!”

The room fell silent as everyone watched Tony for his reaction to the surprise.  The genius seemed completely in shock, seeing as he was practically frozen in place.  He glanced around at all the people he considered family smiling at him and the living room and kitchen covered in decorations.

“I-” he started, but couldn’t finish his sentence as tears welled up in his eyes. “Thank you so much.”

The tears spilled over as he and Peter stepped out of the elevator and into the party.

“You guys planned all of this for  _ me _ ?” he said more than asked. 

“Really it was all Peter’s idea,” Steve told the genius with a smile.  Peter flushed and gave a small smile under everybody’s gaze. He was slightly thrown off balance as Tony threw his arms around him.  Peter embraced the man right back and they stayed like that for a few moments before both stepping back.

And so the party started.

✯✯✯

A movie played on the TV as everyone was sprawled out around the living room.  Clint was half on the coffee table and Sam was completely on the floor while everyone else was in relatively normal positions on the furniture.  Tony was sat on the couch with Peter curled up against him. May sat on the other side of the boy, completely asleep. In fact, everybody was asleep besides Tony and Peter, both of whom were halfway there.

“Hey,” Peter said quietly, catching Tony’s attention.

“Yeah?” he replied, looking down at the teenager beside him.

“I wanted to tell you . . . I think of you as a father figure.”

Tony gave Peter a smile and put his arm around him.  The teen snuggled closer to the man as he fell asleep.

It was May 29th when Tony Stark found something that he did know about Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH THANK Y'ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THIS FIC AND I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED IT!!! LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT!!


End file.
